When a blind man cries
by WarSinger
Summary: It's right before the battle for Ice Crown. Illidan thinks aboyt his feeling for Kael and regrets loosing his sight. Kael wants to comfort him. IK SLASH! YOU WERE WARNED! RnR!


Lolz, ok, I made up this fanfic while cleaning up the toilet and listening to "Unchained melody" on my walkman :D

THANKS TO MY SISTER AMANO UNMEI FOR PRE-READING!

This fanfiction contains yaoi, that is male + male realationships and is rated PG13. Illidan x Kael! XD ok, GO!

  
  


"**When a blind man cries"**

  
  


Kael'thas stood quietly and watched his lord's mediatations before the battle for the Ice Crown. One of them, or maybe even both, could not return.

He thought about the time when the priestess Tyrande and the warden Maiev came to Lordaeron in search of Illidan. Then they described him as a vicious demon.

But now Illidan seemed no more a demon then Kael'thas himself and the youn elf felt pity for him. Did he really deserve what he got? Did he really deserve to be locked up in darkness for many ages?

He saw Illidan raise his head and sigh. He walked slowly towards kael, past him and to a nearby clif. He sat on it as if trying to admire the landscape with his blind eyes. The elven prince slowly walked after him.

'My lord...?' he said quietly.

Illidan did not move, only sighed once more.

'Kael...' he whispered, 'Please, tell me what you see.'

'I see...' Kael spoke slowly, 'A leafless forest, covered in snow. And a few ice lakes in the middle. The sky is cloudless and bright.'

'And the colours?' Illidan asked.

'Almost everything is white, but the trees and the sky,' Kael answered, then added, 'Is something wrong, my lord?'

Illidan turned his head towards him, although he could not possibly see the elf.

'Sit down next to me, Kael.' he said.

The elf obeyed.

Illidan felt his presence, his body heat, but he could not see him. Never before did he wish to see again, but now he wanted to see Kael, to see the face of the one so loyal to him. Kael had such a beautiful voice... Illidan reached out a hand and gently touched the youn elf's cheek. Kael hesitated for a moment, not knowing what this ment, but decided not to move. Illidan moved his hand slowly and gently through Kael's face.

'I wish I could see you...' he whispered, 'You have the most beautiful voice...'

'My lord...?' Kael felt slightly nervous. He never expected to hear something like that form another man...

'Have you ever lost someone who you loved Kael?' Illidan asked.

'If you ask about death,' Kael answered, 'than that would be my parents. I've lost them when Arthas destroyed Quel'Thalas.'

'Illidan smiled sadly, 'I ment losing someone the way I lost Tyrande to my brother.'

Now Kael smiled, thought Illidan could not see it, but he sensed it in his voice.

'Yes I have,' the elven prince said, 'Her name was Jaina Proudmoore. She chose another man over me.'

'Who, if I may ask?'

'Arthas.'

Illidan laughed, sadly and quietly.

'Then we are more alike than I thought,' he whispered, moving closer to Kael, 'But at least you have a chance to take your revenge...' he added, 'I have to forget about my feelings for Tyrande.'

Kael tried not to look on the nightelves face.

'Can you manage it?' he asked.

'I rather think I did,' Illidan did not stop smiling, 'It's quite easy, once that place in your hear is taken by another.'

Illidan's lips were dangerously close to Kael's.

'My... My lord...!'

'There might not be another chance, Kael,' the Demon Hunter whispered, 'I might not come back from this battle...'

Slowly, they kissed, as the sun started to fall down towards the horizon. Illidan embraced Kael, who gave up struggling and gave himself completly to the seductive touch.

'My gods, Kael,' the nightelf whislered when they broke the kiss, 'how I wish I could see you...' his voice was shaking.

'Are... are you crying, my lord?'

Illidan laughes sadly again, 'It's hard to say when someone blind cries, isn't it? Yes, I am crying, Kael. I have never regretted the loss of my sight... I wish I could see you at leas once before this battle.' he was close to saying "before I die".

'We shall win this battle, my lord,' Kael said, 'And when the Lich King is dead, we will return to Draenor, where you wil reign with the Blood Elves an the Naga by your side!'

Illidan pulled him closer and kissed him once more. This time Kael returned the kiss, along with the warm embrace. He could almost feel Illidan's emotions within the kiss. They filled him and soon became his own feelings. Whether it was only lust or something more he could not tell. But both of them wanted to stay like this and hold each other as if there was no tomorrow.

And soon, in the cold land of Northrend Kael'thas felt the warmth of Illidan's feelings, as they made love by the moonlight...

  
  


A/N Okies, only a one shot, but couldn't come up with more. I'm thinkng about a sequel, right after the battle for Ice Crown. RnR PPLZ!!! NOW! DO IT!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
